The invention relates to a method for storing multimedia application information for execution on different platforms, said information comprising a plurality of information streams for presentation in parallel to a user. Multimedia application programs or applications should be executable on different platforms. Such platform must satisfy minimum requirements in terms of resources, for being able to guarantee that the application in question runs thereon correctly. In various cases the platform has more resources than the minimum. Advantageously, the application should be made scalable, to attain optimum quality level, given the resources of the actually available platform.